1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to field of Visual Acuity Testing, specifically to animated/slide computerized vision testing system and a new “Digital Formula” in the measurement of visual acuity for vision testing on not one but three cross-platform computer systems to achieve accurate and consistent results.
2. Background
This invention relates to eye testing, specifically using a pre-programmed database computer/portable laptop/tablet PC/Unix based computer server, controlled by an active matrix touch screen (kiosk), electronic personal data assistance (PDA) Keyboard to display an animated eye chart testing system on a high-resolution computer monitor, television or plasma screen for the purpose of testing visual acuity in humans. With the iQueVision: Animated/Vision Testing System (A/VTS) a skilled doctor can quickly check visual acuity with a larger variety of tests then any other projection or computerized system in use today. iQueVision: A/VTS gives any doctor instant access via kiosk/touch screen computer/laptop/tablet PC/palm pilot/computer keyboard and mouse and voice recognition to any number of product materials, educational tools, visual tests and testing methods. These methods include animated eye charts, slide charts, instructional slides and videos, educational slides and videos as well as HTML/XML internet access and patient files all in one pre-programmed computer/portable laptop/tablet PC/Unix based computer server or PDA. Also unique in this design is the ability to give the doctor control over the same software using a wired or wireless network with touch screen capabilities. Another bonus feature is that a patient can also have access to key testing a home using any computer that fits the testing standard through this internet home vision therapy system.
3. History or Description of Prior Art
Vision testing today is based on individual paper charts, pictures, slide projection systems and a few computer software programs. While each of these methods address a specific vision screening area they all have to be constantly replaced or updated due to wear and tear under general use. The most frustrating aspect of each of these vision testing methods is that they are all independent of each other and can not be incorporated together because of their design or hardware limitation. The idea behind all of these testing methods is that everyone should be able to see and identify a 3½″ letter using Dr. Snellen's measurements at 20 ft. in distance. Some computerized vision testing systems may appear to present a bigger problem for non-computer literate doctors; however, many doctors who don't like the idea of using complex computer systems might be more inclined to use this low tech method for testing that gives them instant access via a pre-programmed database controlled by a touch screen (kiosk) and linked with a computer/server, tablet pc, PDA or keyboard/mouse. The only operational knowledge requirement for iQueVision A/VTS is an average household push button appliance that also uses touch screen or touch pad technology, thus eliminating the need to understand complex computer/laptop/Unix server systems. This is a low tech answer of building a touch screen program using one active and one passive monitor system puts 21st century technology into doctor's hands without the wear and tear and technical problems associated with existing products. In a closed looped program (kiosk) the doctor simply turns on the system and is presented with a touch screen set of buttons to choose from. A custom designed menu allows the doctor to instantly pull up any acuity test they desire.
After 2 years of research it has become quite apparent that the current vision testing tools, projection systems and testing methods are out dated and over 60 years old. The same bulb system used in the old projection systems patented in 1922 (see FIG. 8) and updated in 1948 are still being used today with one exception—brighter bulbs and the current projection systems also use an illuminated hand held remote. What sets the iQueVision: A/VTS system apart from other projection systems today is the doctor can turn the room lights back on because of a digital discovery called: “Contrast Sensitivity” or contrast ratio. This has been a key issue of controversy since the late 40s and one we would like to change, where doctors have been forced to dim the lights in order to administer a visual acuity test. As mentioned “Contrast Sensitivity” on a normal bulb projection system is well below 250:1. Even with modern improvements such as the halogen bulbs it may reach a full light ratio of 250:1 but nothing higher. These bulb systems burn at 3000-3500K (Kelvin) while normal room fluorescent lighting start at 4000 up to 6500K. (see FIG. 11) This is the key reason doctors have been forced to work with the lights dimmed and the key reason projectors have lead to inconsistent diagnosis when being tested, as this is not what we call “Real World Testing”.
The second reason—there are problems with projection systems because they are built with a major flaw in their design in regarding the distance a 1″ image has to be projected. (See FIG. 22) On average this 1″ slide image has to be projected some 13.5-20 ft for visual acuity testing. The resulting flaw is that these letters, when designed to be in scale on that slide, appear fuzzy when projected at the required distance. The diffusion of the light waves with this projected light refraction will always creates fuzzy letters. In a resent test is was discovered that letters projected even at 10 ft also appeared fuzzy on the silver-oxide screen—even when a person stood as close as 2 ft away from the screen. This creates a new problem in regard to the loss of “1° (degree) of true resolution” as required in the Snellen visual acuity formula of 1862. The third reason—is deformed letters. Projection systems suffer from uneven illumination and non-symmetrical trapezoidal-shaped letters due to the angles projection systems are installed. The projector is placed 4-6 ft on either side the patient. This angle of attack distorts the shapes of the letters. It's not uncommon for some patients to report seeing fuzzy letters when being tested and a practice that many doctors have accepted because there's nothing better—until now. This is why there is no consistency in visual acuity testing from doctor to doctor. How would you feel knowing that your eyes were being tested with 60 year old ideas and technology. Every projector is different and there is are no regulation or governing laws concerning the accuracy and measurement in visual acuity letters on “certified” projectors, there is only the formula that many companies and doctors have taken for granted at the consumers expense. The consumer is not getting the best eye exam possible and many may have overpowered glasses or contacts because of the old technology. As stated, all projection systems are inherently flawed and will not display a clinically accurate acuity letter with a 1° (degree) of true resolution that should be in the design of each letter for vision testing. This is not true for iQueVision testing system and the key reason for building the system. The iQueVision System will allow doctors to leave the lights on and produce a text book optotype with 1° (degree) of true resolution for each and letter with each and every test. LCD monitors burn a 400:1 or higher, almost double when compared to the silver-oxide screens of 250:1.
Using iQueVision A/VTS database program will create new testing procedures and a paradigm shift in the ideology, teaching and testing methods that are better than any other visual acuity testing systems to date. It should also be noted that with the resent development of plasma screens this has open door for iQueVision and a whole new way of thinking about vision testing for the future. The Plasma screen system will help in the design potential for “Real World Testing” under real lighting conditions. With contrast ratios of 3000:1, for better shadow detail and color depth.